The Smell of Death
by FaithinBones
Summary: A body is found in Bedford County, Pa and Booth is given the case. A light tale for those of you who would like a little break from angst.
1. Chapter 1

The Smell of Death, a grim title; but, hopefully not a grim story.

I decided to have a little fun at Hodgins' and Daisy's expense.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The body had been found in a piece of woods next to the Rays Hill Tunnel in Bedford County, Pennsylvania. The tunnel was part of a bike trail and drew a lot of bike riders. A bike rider, who had brought his dog with him, had stopped outside of the eastern portal of the tunnel to let his dog, Rex, have a bathroom break and the dog had disappeared into the woods. Mike Benton had followed his dog into the woods, near the tunnel and had not been very happy when he stepped on a body. In fact, he had screamed like a young girl; but, the only ones who knew that were Mike and Rex. As far as Mike was concerned, anyone would have screamed if they had stepped in the middle of someone's gooey, melted stomach.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan was on maternity leave; so, Booth had brought Hodgins and Daisy with him to Bedford County, PA. It was Daisy's turn on the squintern rotation list; so, Daisy was the luck of the draw. Booth had stopped by the Jeffersonian with some misgivings and had picked up Hodgins, Daisy and their crime scene kits. The Pennsylvania State Police wasn't really sure if the victim had been murdered or not; but, since the body was very badly decomposed and had been partially consumed by creatures of the forest, who knew. They would have shipped the body to their own crime lab; but, the Sheriff of Bedford County had claimed jurisdiction and he had called Special Agent Booth to see if he could help out. Sheriff David Messersmith had worked with Booth and Brennan before and liked the fact that Booth and the Jeffersonian specialists had helped him solve a case very quickly a few years ago. Booth had been a little bored waiting for his partner to come back from maternity leave; so, he jumped on the case as soon as the Sheriff had called him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in Bedford County, Booth drove over to Bedford to see the Sheriff before proceeding to where the victim was.

Getting out of his truck, Booth said, "Ok, you two. Stay here while I go talk to Sheriff Messersmith. Once I've done that we're going to go look at the victim."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Sure thing."

Daisy, trying to be professional, said, "Uh, Agent Booth. I need to use the restroom."

Sighing, Booth opened the door where Daisy was sitting and said, "The next time, why don't you just buy a bottle of water instead of a couple of Big Gulps."

Nodding her head, Daisy slid across the seat, got out of the truck and followed Booth into the building.

Walking into the reception area, Booth showed his badge to the deputy at the front desk and let him know that the Sheriff was waiting for him. Daisy, looking around, saw a public restroom and walked quickly over to the door and let herself in.

Sheriff David Messersmith, notified that he had company, walked into the reception area and said, "Agent Booth. Long time no see. I have one of my deputies guarding the body and some FBI squints showed up a little while ago. They're waiting for you to arrive."

Smiling, Booth shook the Sheriff's hand and said, "It has been a long time. As soon as my squint gets out of the bathroom, we can go."

Nodding, the Sheriff smiled and walked past Booth and left the building. Booth, impatient, waited for Daisy. Eventually Daisy left the room to find Booth staring at her as she exited the restroom.

"What? I had to go." Daisy said with a blush.

Shaking his head, Booth left the building with Daisy following. Getting into his truck, Booth waited for Daisy to get into the back seat and then signaled the Sheriff that he was ready to follow him.

Hodgins, amused at Booth's expression, said, "I bet you wish you had Dr. B with you instead of us."

Turning to look at Hodgins, Booth said, "You have no idea."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Ray's Hill Tunnel, the Sheriff got out of his car and waited for Booth, Hodgins and Daisy to exit the truck. Pointing to the woods on the left side of the tunnel, the Sheriff walked towards the trees and brush. Booth, looking around, noticed a bike and back pack propped up next to the tunnel, close to the woods. A sheriff's deputy was standing next to them and she was looking a little bored.

Calling out to the Sheriff and his squints, Booth said, "I'm going to look at the backpack and see what I can find. You go and look at the body. I'll be along in a bit."

Nodding their heads, all three proceeded into the woods. Booth, walking over to the bike, nodded at the deputy, took a latex glove out of his jacket pocket and put it on his right hand. Using his gloved hand, Booth opened the bag and rummaged around seeing what he could find.

The deputy, curious and a little interested in the handsome FBI agent squatting next to her said, "The State police looked it over; but, left everything as they found it. Sheriff Messersmith told them not to take anything."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to look at the contents.

Not getting the response that she was looking for, Sheriff's Deputy Jay said, "There's only clothes, some food and a map of the bike trail in there."

Smiling, Booth looked at the deputy and said, "I'm going to have to take this with me when I go."

Standing up, Booth asked, "Do you know where the guy is who found the body?"

Smiling, Deputy Jay said, "Sure. He's staying at a motel in Breezewood. Sheriff Messersmith wanted him to stick around for awhile just in case you wanted to talk to him. I get off of my shift at 5 p.m. Would you like to go out for drinks? I know a bar that has a pretty good live band and they're playing tonight."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Thanks; but, I'm pretty sure my partner wouldn't like it."

Frowning, Deputy Jay said, "You're not wearing a ring."

Looking at his left hand, Booth said, "Yeah, I know."

Taking off the latex glove on his right hand, Booth walked over to the woods and stepped in amongst the trees and brush.

Deputy Jay, shaking her head muttered, "Damn."

Ooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Daisy had been examining the body when Booth walked up to them. Booth looking down at the body found a very badly decomposed body. Parts were missing and the head had been separated from the body and was lying over near some nearby bushes. The FBI squints were busy looking for the missing body bits and were recording everything they could find. Booth satisfied that everyone was doing their jobs walked over to where the Sheriff was standing.

Scratching his right ear, Booth asked, "Why didn't you just hand this over to the state police?"

Smiling, Sheriff Messersmith said, "The head of the state police, in this district, is my brother-in-law. He's divorcing my sister right now and I don't feel like dealing with him or his people."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'd like to interview the guy who found the body."

Looking at Daisy walking over to where the head was lying, Sheriff Messersmith said, "No problem."

Booth watched Daisy lean over the head and then saw her quickly straighten up.

Turning, Daisy said, "Dr. Hodgins, could you come here for a minute?"

Looking up, Hodgins stood up and walked over to where Daisy was standing and asked, "What's up?"

Pointing at the head, Daisy said, "The head is missing its mandible. I think I see it in the bushes. Do you want me to fish it out of the brush or do you want to look at where it's laying first?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "I better look at it first. "

Getting on his hands and knees, Hodgins leaned over into the bushes and parted them to get a better look at the badly mangled jaw bone. Frowning, Daisy also got on her hands and knees and joined Hodgins in his examination.

Pointing at the mandible, Daisy said, "Something has been chewing on that."

Hearing a low growl, Hodgins and Daisy sat up on their knees. Looking at each other, Hodgins said, "Did you hear that?"

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "It sounded like a growl."

Before either could move, a skunk darted out of the bushes and sprayed Hodgins and Daisy. After confusing his enemy, the skunk waddled back into the bushes.

Coughing and gagging, Hodgins and Daisy stood up and scrubbed at their faces. Walking over to his crime scene kit, Hodgins took out two bottles of water. After throwing one at Daisy's feet, Hodgins opened up his bottle of water and poured it over his head, wiping his face down and then scrubbing his hands on the back of his coveralls.

Booth, gagging, walked a few feet further away from his squints and said, "If you think I'm letting you into my truck after this then you're out of your damn squinty minds."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Does this sound interesting? Is it something you might want to read?

For those of you who are interested, I will be updating "Booth's Diary" tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, gagging and spitting, had enough and walked away from the body. Walking out of the woods, Booth walked over to his truck and got a bottle of water out of the back of his truck. Gargling some of it, Booth tried to spit out the nasty taste in his mouth and then drank the rest. Sitting in the back of the truck, Booth kept an eye on the woods where the squints were.

Getting his phone out of his jacket pocket, Booth called the person he wanted to hear the most.

"Brennan."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. How're you doing?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm fine Booth. You've only been gone a few hours."

Glancing at the woods, Booth said, "Yeah, well, let me tell you, after working with Heckle and Jeckle, I'm missing you more than I can say. Did you know that Daisy drinks Big Gulps one right at the other when she's traveling? I stopped three times coming up here for bathroom breaks. Then to top that off, you wouldn't believe what Hodgins and Daisy just did."

Concerned, Brennan said, "Did they do something to compromise the crime scene?"

Snorting, Booth said, "I'll say. They pissed off a skunk and the damn thing sprayed them. The smell is all over them and the crime scene. The body was only eight feet from them; so, I'm pretty sure that the rotten body smell has been added to."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Don't shoot them, Booth. You'll just get into trouble."

Frowning, Booth said, "HA HA, Bones. I'm sitting in my truck trying to figure out how to get those two idiots back home without throwing my guts up doing it. As it is, I'm pretty sure my clothes smell like skunk. I was standing about ten feet from them when they got sprayed."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "It's a good thing you aren't wearing one of your suits then. If we have to throw your clothes away then I would much prefer they be jeans and a t-shirt."

Sighing, Booth said, "Hey, I am not throwing my t-shirt away. It's a classic ZZ Top concert t-shirt."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Alright. I'll Google skunks and their odor and see if I can find out how to get the aroma out of your clothes. It may not be possible though."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Well, if I have to, I'll throw it away; but, only if I have to. Angela's Dad gave me this shirt for a Christmas present. I'd rather not piss him off if I can help it."

Hearing her baby crying in the next room, Brennan said, "Christine is crying, Booth. I'll talk to you later."

Smiling, Booth said, "I love you Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I know you do, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheriff David Messersmith, disgusted with the turn of events, walked out of the woods and over towards Booth's SUV. Seeing Booth on the phone, the Sheriff stopped and called his office to see if he was needed. Once he found out that all was quiet, Sheriff Messersmith waited for Booth to end his call and then walked over to stand next to Booth.

Nodding towards the woods, David said, "You have some pretty pissed off squints in there."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "And you have a pretty pissed off FBI Agent out here."

Laughing, David said, "Bathing in tomato juice sometimes cuts the smell."

Frowning, Booth said, "Fat lot of good that will do. I don't have a bathtub full of tomato juice to throw them in. I have to figure out how to get them home. My FBI squints aren't going to let Hodgins and Daisy ride back with them; so, I'm stuck with them."

Nodding his head, David said, "It's a good thing it isn't very cold. You should be able to drive home with the windows rolled down."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We'll see. I'd like to go interview the guy who found the body while my squints are working here."

Nodding his head, David said, "I'll drive you over to the motel and then bring you back here."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sounds fine with me. Let me go tell my squints where I'm going and then we can go.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back into the woods, Booth could smell the sickening skunk aroma as soon as he entered the woods. Walking until he could see Hodgins and Daisy, Booth watched them working. They were gagging and holding their hands over their noses. His FBI techs were trying to do their jobs while keeping as much distance as possible from Hodgins and Daisy.

Calling out to Hodgins, Booth said, "Hodgins why don't you and Daisy go back to my truck and look through my gym bag. I have some spare gym clothes in there. You can put those on and throw those coveralls of yours away."

Looking up, Hodgins nodded his head and said, "Thanks man. I'm going to start carrying an extra set of coveralls with me."

Daisy, standing up, smiled at Booth and said, "Thanks Agent Booth. It's hard to concentrate when I smell so bad."

Hodgins and Daisy, stepping away from the body, started walking towards Booth when Booth held up his right hand. "Sheriff Messersmith's taking me to Breezewood so I can interview the guy who found the body. I'm leaving my truck here. I'll be back when I'm done."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Sure."

Nodding his head, Booth turned around and left the woods as quickly as possible. Once he was clear of the woods Booth started to breathe deeply.

Walking over to the Sheriff's car, Booth got into the passenger's side and said, "Ok, Sheriff. My squints know we're going."

Smiling, David said, "Are you sure it's safe for you to leave those two knuckleheads alone with the FBI squints. Those guys looked pretty pissed at your Jeffersonian squints."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, they're professional. Besides, they know they can't kill Hodgins and Daisy because they know Bones would hunt them down to the ends of the earth to find them."

Laughing, the Sheriff started up his car and drove away, leaving Hodgins and Daisy to deal with very angry FBI squints and a gooey stinky body.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I really hate the smell of Skunk odor. My cat got into a fight with a skunk once and we had to pay for it for days. What do you think so far? Interesting or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

As we all know, I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in Breezewood, Sheriff Messersmith pulled into the entrance for the Gateway Travel Lodge. Parking near the side entrance, the Sheriff and Booth got out the car and walked to the side entrance. Booth, following the Sheriff, saw a man pass them as they entered in to the hallway. Seeing the man scrunch up his nose and then give them both a look of shock and disbelief worried Booth. Lifting the hem of his shirt up to his nose, Booth wasn't sure if he smelled skunk or not. His nose was full of that particular smell; so, it was hard to tell. Following the Sheriff, Booth stopped when the Sheriff stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. After two minutes, a youngish man of 26 answered the door holding a Jack Russell Terrier in his arms. Seeing the Sheriff, the man turned around and walked back into his room. Turning to look at Booth, the Sheriff shrugged his shoulders and then followed the body finder in to the motel room, Booth following behind.

"Mr. Benton I'd like you to meet Special Agent Booth," Sheriff Messersmith said pointing at Booth. "He's with the FBI and he'd like to ask you a few questions about the body you found."

Puzzled, Mike Benton looked at the Sheriff and then at Booth. Stepping back away from them, Mike said, "Dudes, what is that smell?"

Blushing, Booth said, "Uh, what?"

Shaking his head, Mike said, "Look man, no offense; but, if you want to talk to me, we have to go outside."

Shaking his head, the Sheriff asked, "Do you smell skunk?"

Gagging a little, Mike said, "Dude, is that what that is?" Walking around Booth and the Sheriff, Mike walked back to the door, opened it and walked out of the room.

Smiling, the Sheriff said, "I was afraid of that. We can't really tell how bad it is; but, apparently it is really bad. We were too close to the skunk when it sprayed your squints."

Embarrassed, Booth said, "Come on. I guess we shouldn't blame the guy. I'd make us leave the room if it was me."

Nodding his head, the Sheriff left the room with Booth following behind him, closing the door behind them. Walking down the hallway, they didn't find Mike Benton until they walked out into the parking lot.

Hugging his dog, Mike said, "Sorry Dude. I like nature; but, not that well."

Smiling, Booth kept his distance from Mike and said, "That's alright. I have a few questions for you about the body you found. Do you mind talking about it now?"

Nodding his head, Mike said, "Sure, man. It was really gross. I hope I never do that again."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Why did you go into the woods?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Mike said, "Rex needed to go to the bathroom. I'd been riding my bike for a couple of hours and I thought it would be nice to pit stop before I rode my bike through the tunnel. He rides on a basket on the front of my bike and when we aren't riding I normally keep Rex on a leash; but, man, we were out in the country. Who was he going to bother? Rex normally does his business and then comes back to me if I call him."

Seeing that he had the Sheriff's and Booth's undivided attention, Mike continued. "Well, he'd been gone for about ten minutes so I called him and he didn't come back. I got worried so I walked into the woods to look for him. He was standing next to something; but, man, I wasn't really paying attention to what it was; so, I walked over to him and I was going to pick him up, you know. Well, the next thing I know, I stepped into something kind of squishy and I look closer and I can't believe what I'm seeing. My foot was in a body. A body man. I thought I was going to puke my guts up. I mean, wow, man. It's a good thing I was wearing my trainers, Dude. If I'd been wearing my sandals I'm pretty sure I would have lost it. As it is, I'm going to have to throw my shoes away man. No way, I can wear them again."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Besides stepping on the body, did you touch any other parts of the body?"

His eyes growing big, Mike said, "Are you kidding me man? No way."

Rubbing his right ear, Booth asked, "Did you see a bike and back pack leaning against the tunnel wall when you made your pit stop?"

Nodding his head, Mike said, "Sure, Dude. I figured the owner was around somewhere."

Looking at Mike, Booth asked, "Did you touch the bag or the bike?"

Shaking his head, Mike said, "No way, man. I'm no thief. If it doesn't belong to me, I don't touch it. Besides, for all I knew the owner was just sitting in the woods and could see me. Why piss someone off if you don't need to?"

Writing down a few quick notes, Booth looked up and asked, "Can we take your finger prints and since you don't want them, can we have the shoes you were wearing when you stepped on the body?"

Smiling, Mike said, "Sure, Dude. I don't care. I don't have anything to hide."

Looking a little uncomfortable, Mike said, "Uh, Dude, maybe I should let you know something. I don't want to get into trouble by not telling you."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Ok, what do you want to tell me?"

Running his right hand across his mouth and then wrapping his right arm around his dog again, Mike said, "Uh, Dude, Rex may have snacked a little on the body I found. Rex will eat anything. I saw him eat a dead rat once."

Swallowing, Booth said, "Uh, thanks for telling me." Handing Mike his business card, Booth continued, "If you remember anything else, I'd like you to call me."

Stepping closer to Booth and taking the card, Mike then stepped back and said, "Sure Dude. Uh and Dude, you two really need to do something about that smell you have going on. It's really bad."

Blushing, Booth said, "Yeah, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Poor Booth and Sheriff Messersmith. Smelling like a skunk can be stomach turning.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After the Sheriff gave him an evidence bag, Booth collected the shoes from Mike Benton in his motel room and walked back out into the parking lot. Booth had thought about evidence and he had asked Mike to mail any solid waste that came out of Rex for the next few days to Jack Hodgins at the Jeffersonian. Booth had told Mike that he would be reimbursed. Mike hadn't really wanted to do it; but, Booth had reminded Mike that his dog had eaten a part of a possible murder victim and that he could take his dog as evidence. Unsure what would happen to his beloved dog, Mike had agreed to do it.

The Sheriff had collected the finger prints from Mike and they were ready to leave the motel and go back to the crime scene.

Noticing the time, Booth said, "How about we go through the drive through at the Kentucky Fried Chicken place and let me pick up some food for my crew and us?"

Nodding his head, Sheriff Messersmith said, "Sure thing. Just don't ask me to go to the Dunkin Donuts. The last time I went over there it ended up in the Letters to the Editor section of the paper. People are stupid."

Smiling, Booth said, "No problem. I love donuts; but, I hate cop and donut jokes. When I want donuts, Bones buys them for me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the east end of the tunnel, Booth got out of the car and carried his buckets of chicken and bottles of water back to his truck. After putting the food and drink in the back of the truck, Booth walked across the lot to the woods, took a deep breath and walked in. Moving towards where he had left his squints, Booth soon found himself back at the possible crime scene. Looking around, he found that everyone seemed to be busy doing whatever it is they normally do.

Putting two fingers to his lips, Booth let out a piercing whistle and said, "Listen up, I have food for everyone in the back of my truck and some bottled water. If anyone is hungry, then break now and go eat. If you're in the middle of something; then, when you're ready, go ahead and finish and then go get something to eat."

Seeing the smiling faces, Booth knew he had done well. Smiling, Booth looked around and asked if anyone had seen Hodgins and Daisy. Nodding her head, Amy Winters pointed to the north and said, "We found a femur a little while ago. They're both collecting it right now."

Nodding his head, Booth waited for Amy to pass him and then walked over towards where Hodgins and Daisy were supposed to be. Moving around a clump of bushes, Booth found his squints by smell alone.

Hodgins and Daisy were squatting over a bone and were busy collecting evidence before moving it. Booth, seeing them dressed in his clothes, laughed. Hodgins was wearing one of his t-shirts and sweat pants and looked like a teenage kid wearing his Dads' clothes. Daisy was wearing one of his t-shirts and he assumed his running shorts. The shirt looked like a dress on her and went down to her shins.

Hearing Booth laugh, Hodgins and Daisy looked up. Standing up, Daisy made a grab for the shorts she was wearing under the t-shirt and said, "From now on, I'm carrying extra clothing when I have to leave the Jeffersonian. Your clothes are too big, Agent Booth."

Smiling, Booth said, "Not for me. Bones normally has a gym bag in the back of the truck too; but, she stopped doing that a few months ago."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "I don't care if they're too big or not. I was seriously considering just wearing my underwear before you made your offer."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nice image, Hodgins. I have some food in my truck if you're interested. I bought some bottled water too. I thought you might want to try to use the baby wipes Bones keeps in the truck and see if you can get some of the smell off of you and then you can use the water to wash your hands and face. It might help some."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Let us finish with the femur and we'll be ready to eat."

Smiling, Booth turned around and walked back to his truck. Seeing the FBI squints hovering around the back of the truck, Booth walked over to see how everything was going. Noticing the Sheriff's deputy staring at the eating agents, Booth made a plate of chicken and sides and grabbed a bottle of water.

Caring it over to the deputy, Booth said, "Here you go. I hope you like chicken."

Batting her eyes and smiling, Deputy Jay said, "Thanks Agent Booth. I was getting a little hungry. You know that offer of going to the bar is still open. You don't have to tell your partner."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah. We're all going back home was soon as the body had been packed up so I won't be here tonight and I tell my partner everything. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it."

Turning around and leaving the deputy to her lunch, Booth walked back to the truck.

Seeing Booth coming back, Sheriff Messersmith called him over to his car. He was sitting on the hood of his car, eating. Nodding his head towards his deputy, David said, "I offered to make her a plate; but, she told me she's on a diet. I guess she isn't on a diet when you offer."

Blushing a little, Booth said, "She keeps hitting on me. I told her I wasn't interested; but, it didn't seem to make an impression."

Nodding his head, the Sheriff said, "Deputy Jay just broke up with her boyfriend. She's on the look out for a replacement."

Frowning, Booth said, "Well, I'm not it."

Smiling, David said, "Well she won't know that unless she checks you out you know. You have to be used to woman hitting on you. You're not exactly repulsive."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I've had my share of come ons. I'm just off the market and I plan to stay off of the market. I'm not screwing up what I have at home."

Shrugging his shoulders, David asked, "Where are your Jeffersonian squints? Did your FBI squints get rid of them?"

Smiling, Booth pointed back towards the woods and said, "Here they come now. They wanted to finish up with a femur they found before they stopped."

Hodgins and Daisy, walking out of the woods, walked over to Booth's truck to see about lunch. When they were within six feet of the truck, the FBI techs turned around and looked at them.

Marcus Geier, swallowing hard, said, "Whoa, stop. We can't eat if you're going to stand near us. Let me make you each a plate and I'll carry it to the front of the truck. You can eat up there."

Indignant, Daisy said, "Hey, we all smell like skunk."

Smiling, Marcus said, "But some of us stink worse than others."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "Let it go Daisy. We'll eat away from these delicate hot house flowers."

Smiling, Marcus said, "That's me. I'm very delicate and not to afraid to admit it. I'm secure in my flowerhood."

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins grabbed Daisy's left arm and pulled her over to the front of the truck. Daisy, feeling insulted said, "You're not a flower Marcus. You're a weed. You hear me, a weed."

Laughing, Marcus turned to the truck and made the two plates of food for the Jeffersonian squints. He could care less what they called him. There was no way he could eat with those two standing next to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this so far? I like Marcus and always enjoy his quiet competence on the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really do appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone had eaten and returned to the body in the woods, Booth had walked over to his truck and looked to see if there was anything left to eat. Finding some chicken and biscuits left, Booth sat down in the back of his truck and started to eat. Watching the woods and the tunnel, Booth was thankful for the quiet time.

Sheriff Messersmith decided to drive back to Bedford and told Booth to call him if and when he found out something about the victim. The Sheriff had talked to his deputy before he left. He had told her that she would have to stay until the FBI was finished and they had left the site. Nodding her head, Deputy Jay had turned her head to look at Booth.

Sheriff Messersmith, noticing his deputy ogling Booth said, "You better leave Booth alone. If his partner finds out your putting the moves on Booth, she's liable to drive up here and kick your ass."

Shrugging her shoulders, Deputy Jay said, "I'm just looking. He's already told me he's not interested."

Smiling, the Sheriff said, "Just making sure. His partner is the world's leading forensic anthropologist and if she decided to get rid of you she could do it and we would never be able to prove she did it."

Frowning, Deputy Jay said, "Come on. I don't for a minute believe that someone like that would do what you're saying. People like that don't think like you or me. They're too smart to let themselves get that worked up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sheriff Messersmith said, "I've met the lady and I can tell you right now, she doesn't like other women to hit on Booth. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave him alone."

Laughing, Deputy Jay said, "What's he going to do, tell his partner that I've been hitting on him? She's not here. She'll never know. If she's as jealous as you say she is; then, I don't think he'll tell her."

Smiling grimly, the Sheriff said, "Booth may not tell his partner about it; but, that doesn't mean that Dr. Hodgins or Daisy won't do it. They work with her and I'm pretty sure they'll tell Dr. Brennan the minute they see her. Mind your manners and leave him alone. I need to be able to call them to help me out sometimes and I don't want Booth or Dr. Brennan refusing to come up here because of your antics."

Glancing at Booth and then back at her boss, Deputy Jay said, "Ok, I get it. Leave the FBI agent alone."

Patting his deputy on the shoulder, Sheriff Messersmith returned to his car and drove away. "I don't know if Dr. Brennan is as jealous as I said she is; but, why risk it," David thought. "I've seen with my own eyes that she doesn't like it when women hit on Booth and he doesn't like it when men hit on her. That's enough information for me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had finished eating and cleaned up all of the trash. Putting everything in the big bags that the sides and water had been put in, Booth tied off the tops of the bags and put them in the back of the truck. He'd throw them away the first chance he got.

Sitting in the back of the truck again, Booth took his phone out of his jacket pocket and called Brennan.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones." Booth said. "What're doing?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Well, currently I'm talking to someone on the phone who can't seem to quit calling me."

Frowning, Booth said, "Don't you want me to call you?"

Hearing a little hurt in Booth's words, Brennan said, "I was just joking with you Booth. Of course I want you to call me. How is your investigation going?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I went and talked to the guy that found the body. I'm back at the site where the body was found and I'm waiting for the squints to finish up so we can transport the body back home. I think I may be back home early this evening. It'll just depend on how long it takes for my crew to finish up."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's good. At least Bedford county is less than two and half hours away. I'm glad you're not staying overnight. I miss you and so does Christine."

Grinning, Booth said, "I miss you and Christine too. I don't like working cases without you Bones. It doesn't seem right." Glancing at the deputy, Booth said, "One of the deputies up here keeps hitting on me."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Well you are a very handsome man. I can see where the deputy would be interested. I'm assuming the deputy is a woman."

Scowling, Booth said, "Of course the deputy is a woman. What the Hell, Bones."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I was pretty sure you wouldn't brag to me about a male deputy flirting with you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm not bragging. I'm complaining. I told her I was off of the market; but, she isn't taking the hint. If you were with me then the deputy would know to leave me alone."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why would she know that?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Because one look at you and she'd know she isn't even in the same league as you. You're gorgeous and she'd see she didn't have a snowballs chance in Hell around you."

Blushing, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "It's only the truth Bones. You're all I want. You're all I'll ever want."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I love it when Booth and Brennan miss each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins, Daisy and Marcus had finally agreed that they had found everything they were going to find and it was time to pack up the body, soil samples, bits of clothes, bugs and all of the particulates that had been collected. Packing up everything, it was all carried out to the waiting vans. The bike and the travel bag were also collected and put in one of the vans and Deputy Jay called Sheriff Messersmith to let him know she was leaving the area and was coming back to Bedford.

Booth, dreading this moment, watched Hodgins and Daisy walk back towards his truck. Getting out of the back of his truck, Booth closed the back hatch and walked to the driver's side of his truck and got in. Looking around, Booth rolled down all of the windows and locked the front passenger's side door.

Hodgins, calling shotgun, tried to open the door across from Booth and much to his surprise, he found it locked.

Leaning his head into the truck, Hodgins said, "Hey, Booth, unlock the door man."

Staring straight ahead, Booth shook his head and said, "Get in the back."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "I want to sit up front. I called shotgun."

Sighing, Booth said, "If you want a ride back to D.C. with me then get in the back."

A little angry, Hodgins said, "Hey, man. This isn't right. I can't help it if that skunk sprayed us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Shaking his head, Hodgins opened the back right side door and got into the truck. Daisy, already in the truck, tried to roll up the window; but, found her window control wasn't working.

Tapping Booth in the shoulder, Daisy said, "Agent Booth. It's too chilly to drive with the windows down. I want to roll the window up."

Not turning around, Booth said, "If you'll reach over behind the seat, you'll find a couple of blankets. Use those. The windows are going to stay down until we get back to D.C. You're lucky I'm taking you back as it is."

Rolling her eyes, Daisy said, "I think you're being unreasonable, Agent Booth. It's true that Dr. Hodgins and I do have a very strong odor on us at this time; but, so do you. You were only about ten feet away from us when we were sprayed. Some residual spray had to have hit you too. Skunks are known to be able to spray up to fifteen feet away and you were about ten feet from us when we were hit."

Shutting his eyes for a couple of minutes, Booth then partially rolled up the back windows and said, "That's the best I can do. If you don't like it, feel free to get out and walk."

Reaching his left hand out, Hodgins touched Daisy's right hand and shook his head. Daisy, sensing that she had better accept Booth's offer, remained silent.

Not hearing any more objections, Booth started up his truck and signaled to the van drivers to precede him. He waited for the vans to pass him and then pulled his truck into traffic behind them. Sighing, Booth was pretty sure that he was going to be very sick by the time he got home.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been driving for about twenty minutes and was starting to feel very nauseous. Trying to remain calm, Booth finally pulled off to the side of the road and on to the shoulder, waited for traffic to pass his truck and then got out. Walking around to the back of his truck, Booth leaned over and threw up the lunch he had eaten earlier. After he was sure that his stomach was empty, Booth leaned back against his truck and looked down the road.

Hodgins and Daisy, hearing Booth lose his lunch, silently gagged. Not looking at each other both put their hands on their door handles and waited to see if they would need to exit the truck. After Booth quieted down, Hodgins and Daisy sighed with relief and looked at each other.

Not wanting to remind Booth why he was sick, Hodgins said to Daisy, "Don't get out of the truck. He may decide to leave us here."

Dreading getting back into the truck, Booth walked off of the shoulder of the road and over to a tree where he sat down and closed his eyes. Pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, Booth called home.

"Brennan"

Swallowing, Booth said, "Uh, hey Bones. How are you and Christine doing?"

Concerned, Brennan asked, "What's wrong Booth? You don't sound like you normally do."

Swallowing again, Booth said, "I'm sick. The smell of Hodgins and Daisy is really too much. It was almost bearable when we were outside the truck; but, being cooped up in the truck with them is too much. It's going to take me all night to bring them home if I have to keep stopping to throw up."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I have a solution if you'd like to hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Booth said, "What is it?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I can come and get you and bring you back home. Hodgins can drive your SUV back."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, that's ok. I'm going to try to drive back. I don't want to expose Christine to the skunk smell. I don't think she'd appreciate it and I don't want to make her sick."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I can always get Angela to watch her while I come and get you."

Smiling, Booth said, "Let me try to drive closer to D.C. before we go with your plan. I might get used to the smell."

Looking at Christine, lying next to her on the couch, Brennan said, "I may be able to save your clothes. I found out that I can use a mixture of vinegar, baking soda and laundry detergent and that might eliminate the odor."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Great. That's great. I really don't want to piss off Billie. I have all of the tattoos I want."

Concerned, Brennan said, "He wouldn't dare force you to get a tattoo, Booth. You're a Federal Agent."

Laughing, Booth said, "Billie will do what the hell he wants and he won't give a damn who or what I am. If we can't get rid of the odor, I'll just put the shirt in a Ziplock bag and put it in the closet. I can't throw it away."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I think you and Hodgins get carried away with your fear of Angela's father. He's very nice."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's because you're a beautiful woman and as far as Billie is concerned, chivalry isn't dead. Hodgins and I don't get that pass."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Do you know when you'll be home?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not right now. This is going to depend upon how long I can put up with the smell of Heckle and Jeckle before I have to stop again."

"Why do you keep calling Hodgins and Daisy Heckle and Jeckle?" Brennan asked. "I don't understand."

Smiling, Booth explained, "Heckle and Jeckle are cartoon characters who like to play mean jokes on people. Usually, just for the Hell of it."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I don't think Hodgins and Daisy deliberately got sprayed by the skunk for a prank, Booth."

Sighing, Booth said, "Heckle and Jeckle are also known for lulling people into a false sense of security before unleashing mayhem."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Ah, now that I do understand."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Poor Booth, strong Skunk odor is very stomach turning. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Feeling like he could handle the smell again, Booth stood up and walked back to his truck. Looking down the road and seeing the road was temporarily empty, Booth opened the driver's side door and got back into the truck. Smelling the odor assault him again, Booth leaned against his steering wheel and tried to ignore the gagging he felt like doing.

Hodgins, seeing Booth in distress, said, "Booth, do you want me to drive?"

Shaking his head, Booth put his key back into the ignition, started up the truck and reentered the road.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had driven for another thirty minutes before he felt compelled to stop again. Stopping at a truck stop, Booth parked the truck at the edge of the parking lot and exited his truck as fast as he could. Walking around his truck, Booth walked onto the grass next to the parking lot and sat down putting his head down and pulling his knees up. Holding his head against the top of his knees, Booth breathed deep breaths.

Hodgins, watching Booth through the open window of the truck, finally had enough and exited the truck. Walking around the back of the truck, Hodgins stood far enough away from Booth so that Booth had fresh air and yet close enough to talk to him. "You can't keep this up man. You're going to get us killed if you don't stop driving."

Not looking up, Booth said, "Yeah, I know. I thought rotten bodies were bad; but, I really can't take too much more of this."

Nodding his head, Hodgins asked, "Do you want me to drive?"

Looking up, Booth lowered his legs and crossed them. Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, Booth looked at Hodgins and dialed Brennan's number.

"Brennan."

Relieved, Booth said, "I need you to come get me."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I've already called Angela and she and Michael are on the way over here. Once they get here, I'll come and get you. Tell me where you're at."

Looking around, Booth told Brennan the exit number of the highway and the Truck Stop he was waiting at.

Writing down the information, Brennan said, "Did you throw up again?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah; but, I've got a head ache that may kill me."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Don't say that Booth. Just stay out of the truck and away from Heckle and Jeckle. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I love you Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I love you too, Booth. Everything will be alright."

Ending his call, Booth looked at Hodgins and said, "Bones is going to come and get me. When she gets here, I'm going to let you drive the SUV back to D.C."

Nodding his head, Hodgins walked back over to the truck and said, "Daisy, Dr. B is on the way to pick up Booth. Once she gets here, I'm going to drive us back in his truck."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "I'm thirsty. I'm going to go into the truck stop and buy a drink."

Smiling, Hodgins walked back to the grassy area and sat down about six feet from Booth. Booth, not feeling very well, laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooo

Daisy had been gone for about fifteen minutes when she was back. Marching over to where Booth was lying and Hodgins was sitting, Daisy stopped and said, "They are very rude people. I went to the bathroom and then when I went to buy a coke they told me I had to leave. They said I stink."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "And?"

Frowning, Daisy said, "I'm thirsty. I wanted to buy a coke."

Opening his eyes and sitting up, Booth said, "There's water in the back of the truck. Drink that."

Resigned, Daisy walked over to the back of the truck, popped open the hatch and retrieved the warm water from a sack. Sitting in the back of the truck, Daisy watched the traffic flowing down the highway.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was quiet until a Sheriff's deputy drove up and exited his patrol car. Walking around the SUV, the deputy saw a sick man lying on the grass, a man dressed in clothes to big for him sitting six feet away and a small woman dressed in clothes way too big for her sitting in the back of the SUV. Rubbing his nose, the deputy said, "What have you folks been up to? You stink worse than a hog pen."

Sitting up, Booth said, "We were attacked by a skunk and we lost."

Laughing the deputy said, "Can I see some ID and the registration for this truck?

Frowning, Booth pulled out his FBI wallet and flipped it open. "Is this good enough?"

Bending down and looking at the ID and the badge, the deputy nodded and said, "What's the FBI doing here?"

Staring at the deputy, Booth said, "We're just passing through. We were called over to Bedford County to investigate a possible homicide and we're on the way back home."

Nodding his head, Deputy Franz said, "How long do you plan to stay here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "My wife is on the way over to pick me up. Once she gets here, I'm going home with her and Dr. Hodgins is going to drive my SUV back with Ms. Wick."

Nodding his head, Deputy Franz said, "Where's she driving from?"

Sighing, Booth said, "We live in D.C."

Glancing at Hodgins and then Daisy, Deputy Franz said, "Do you need anything, food or drink? I can go into the truck stop and buy it for you. The manager of the truck stop would rather you didn't go back into the store."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No thanks. We have water and some granola bars in the back of the truck. We'll probably be leaving in a couple of hours."

Nodding his head, Deputy Franz said, "I'll swing by on my rounds in an hour to check up on you. If you need anything from the store, wait for me to come back."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Deputy. I appreciate it."

Rubbing his nose again, Deputy Franz turned around and walked across the parking lot to the store. He needed to let the manager know who the people were in the SUV and when they planned to leave.

After the deputy walked away, Daisy said, "I would have liked to have had him get me a coke."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "And then you'd need the bathroom again. You just heard the deputy say that the manager doesn't want us to come into his store."

Sighing, Daisy said, "This road trip hasn't been any fun. I think this is the worse field trip I've ever been on."

Frowning, Booth said, "Welcome to my club."

Oooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Is this still interesting?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had been thinking over the conversation that Booth had with the deputy and he finally had to say something before he exploded. "Why did you say your wife is coming to get you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I didn't say my wife was coming for me. I said Bones was coming for me."

Frowning, Daisy said, "No, Dr. Hodgins is correct. You said your wife is coming to get you."

Lying back down on the grass, Booth closed his eyes and tried to ignore his travel companions.

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Did you and Dr. B get married?"

Hoping that Hodgins would leave him alone, Booth continued to remain silent. He knew he was in trouble and he wasn't sure how to get out of it without making the situation worse.

Daisy feeling a big grin taking over her face, looked at Booth and gushingly said, "You did get married. Oh my God. Oh my God. I can't believe you got married and didn't invite us to the wedding. Oh my God."

Expelling his breath, Booth sat up and stared at Daisy. Seeing her beaming face, Booth knew as soon as Brennan showed up that Daisy was going to make his life an utter Hell for the next few days. "Me and my big mouth," Booth thought.

Hodgins, staring at Booth smiled and said, "Why the big secret? What's wrong with us knowing that you're married to Dr. B? You don't think that would have been a secret for long do you? Angela would have wormed it out of Dr. B as soon as she got a hint that something had changed between you two."

Shaking his head, Booth made one last effort to do damage control. "Bones and I are not married. I just said that to the Deputy because it was easier than saying my life partner. We are not married; so, drop it."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "It's too late, Dude. You can't put the genie back into that bottle."

Moving his jacket to the side, Booth put his hand on his gun and said, "The next person who says I'm married is going to find out that skunk odor isn't as bad as being shot."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Threatening us isn't really helping your cause, Booth. You only do that when someone is invading your personal space or butting into your private business."

Shaking his head, Booth lay back down and clasped his hands across his chest. Closing his eyes, Booth said, "Wake me up when Bones shows up."

Hodgins and Daisy, staring at Booth and then at each other, smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As promised, Sheriff's Deputy Franz drove up and parked next to the SUV about an hour after his last visit. Exiting his patrol car, the deputy noticed that nothing seemed to have changed. The FBI agent was still lying on the grass and the doctor was still sitting on the grass not too far from the agent while the young woman was still sitting in the back of the truck.

Walking over to the men, Deputy Franz said, "How's it going? Any problems?"

Opening his eyes, Booth looked at the Deputy and sat up. Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, we're still waiting for my partner to get here."

Nodding his head, Deputy Franz asked, "Would anyone like something from the store? I can go buy it for you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No thanks. We're fine. My partner should be here soon."

Smiling, Deputy Franz said, "Ok, I'll drive by in an hour to make sure you guys are ok. I want to thank you for staying out of the truck stop. The owner is high strung. He was robbed a couple of months ago and he's still a little on the nervous side."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. We understand. Some of us are dressed oddly and all of us smell. I get it. We're fine out here. It's not too hot or too cold so we're pretty comfortable."

Raising his hand in farewell, Deputy Franz said, "I hope the next time you pass through you'll have a better time." Turning around, the deputy walked back to his patrol car, got in the driver's side and then drove away.

Daisy, impressed with the deputy said, "You know he's very nice."

Lying back down, Booth closed his eyes again. Hodgins, not able to leave well enough alone, said, "I noticed that you told him that you were waiting for your partner this time. Changing her title isn't going to change anything. We know what we know."

Ignoring Hodgins, Booth waited for Brennan to show up. He felt a lot better and he was anxious to leave the truck stop and Hodgins' "know it all" smile behind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had made pretty good time and finally pulled into the truck stop. Looking around, Brennan saw Booth's SUV parked at the end of the parking lot near an empty field. Driving up next to the SUV, Brennan put her car into park and exited the vehicle. Walking around the SUV Brennan saw Booth lying on the grass, looking a little pale.

Glancing at Hodgins and Daisy, she noticed that they were dressed in Booth's clothes.

"If you're ready to leave, I can take you home, Booth."

Opening his eyes, Booth sat up and said, "Thank God, Bones. It was boring as Hell waiting for you."

A little offended, Hodgins said, "Hey, we tried to talk to you. You're the one who wanted peace and quiet."

Shaking his head, Booth stood up, fished his keys out of his pocket, separated the SUV's keys from his key chain and lobbed them at Hodgins. Not caring if Hodgins caught them or not, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and put his hands on her shoulders.

Kissing Brennan, Booth said, "Let's go, Bones."

Pulling back a little from Booth, Brennan said, "Before we leave, I want you to change your clothes and wash your exposed skin with some soap and water that I brought. The clothes are in the back seat with the wash clothes. They are in some Ziplock bags."

Smiling, Booth said, "No problem. I think one of the reasons I've been feeling so bad is because I stink as well as Hodgins and Daisy. Not as strongly as them; but, still, I do know that I stink."

Nodding her head, Brennan watched Booth walk over to her car and get into the back seat. Turning around, Brennan said, "Are you two well? Are you feeling as ill as Booth?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "No. We're better off than Booth is. I think we're so used to working with dead bodies that the smell of death has inured us to extremely strong smells. You know Booth usually keeps his distance around bodies. I don't think he really can tolerate strong smells like we can."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, that is true. It is not unusual for him to make faces around bodies, especially bodies that are badly decomposed."

Hopping out of the SUV, Daisy walked over to where Brennan was standing. Brennan, realizing that Daisy really reeked, stepped a few paces back and said, "I find that the smell you're exuding is quite repugnant. Maybe I was being unfair to Booth after all."

A little self-conscious, Daisy said, "We were sprayed at close range by a skunk. At least we aren't wearing the coveralls we were wearing when we were sprayed. They really stank."

Rubbing her index finger under her nose, Brennan said, "It's a good thing Booth carries around a sport bag with extra clothes."

Nodding her head, Daisy blurted out, "Agent Booth called you his wife. Are you married? He says you aren't; but, he wouldn't explain why he called you his wife."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Booth calls me a lot of things that aren't necessarily accurate. He has nicknames for almost everyone and pet names he likes to use for me, Christine and Parker. Booth is correct, we are not married."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "And you let him call you his wife?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I have little influence over the names he calls people. If he calls me his wife, then he is doing so without the benefit of a marriage license."

Looking back at her car, Brennan continued, "You may leave. We'll follow behind you as soon as Booth has changed his clothes."

Nodding his head, Hodgins and Daisy walked over to the SUV. After closing the back hatch, Hodgins and Daisy got into the SUV and drove it out of the truck stop. Watching them leave, Brennan walked over to her car and got into the driver's side of the car.

Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "I think we have something to talk about, don't you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well Booth has been rescued or has he?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Booth wiping his arms with the washcloth, Brennan waited for Booth to answer her question. Stalling for time, Booth pretended not to hear her and finished trying to get some of the skunk odor off of him. Picking up a towel, Booth dried his arms and then pulled a clean t-shirt on.

Sighing, Booth opened the back door, got out of the car and stared at the empty field next to the car. Staring at a cat walking across the field, Booth tried to figure out why he had said what he had said to the deputy. "Maybe I wanted to force the issue and I didn't realize it," Booth thought.

Realizing that he was just putting off the inevitable, Booth sighed, opened the door to the front passenger side and slid onto the front seat of the car.

Turning towards Brennan, Booth said, "Ok, I said it. I'm sorry. It just slipped out when I was talking to a Sheriff's deputy earlier today. I told him I was waiting for my wife to come and get me. I should have said my partner. My head was hurting so bad by then that it felt like my brains were oozing out of my ears. I'm lucky I didn't say my mother was coming to get me."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Normally, that wouldn't have mattered except that you said it in front of Hodgins and Daisy. All of D.C. will know by tomorrow. Daisy will tell everyone she meets."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I said I'm sorry. I can't undo what I said. I told them that we aren't married; but, they didn't believe me."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Yes, I told them that also; but, they didn't believe me either."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth leaned his forehead against hers and said, "You know what our problem is, don't you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "No, what?"

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan again and then leaned away to see her face, "We denied we were together for weeks until it was obvious that you were pregnant. Now, no one believes anything we say anymore. Our credibility is shot all to Hell."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Well, if you hadn't called me your wife in front of Hodgins and Daisy then it wouldn't matter."

Turning around and facing the front of the car, Booth crossed his arms and said, "Ok, I've got a big mouth. I said I'm sorry.'

Glancing back at Brennan, Booth asked, "What do you want to do?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan thought for a few seconds and then said, "Nothing for now. Our marital status isn't anyone's business but ours."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Hodgins started driving, Daisy started talking. She knew that Booth was anti-social, at least towards squints; so, she usually tried to keep as quiet as she possibly could around him. It was hard to do that; so, when she was finally was out of his company, she felt like a dam about to burst. Unfortunately for Hodgins, he was the one she had to spew upon.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that we didn't know Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were married," Daisy said for the sixth time.

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Ange is going to be pissed about this one. She was mad as a hornet when she found out that Dr. B and Booth were living together when Dr. B was six weeks pregnant. I can imagine what she's going to say when she finds out Booth and Dr. B are married."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "I know. Angela was very angry and I heard her tell Dr. Brennan that best friends tell each other everything. I believe that's true; but, I can see why Dr. Brennan didn't tell anyone because it did cause them to have their partnership to be revaluated by the FBI and Lance said that Dr Brennan and Agent Booth didn't like that one bit. Poor Lance had to oversee those counseling sessions and he told me that during the first session, Agent Booth refused to talk to him and kept putting his hand on his gun and stared at my poor Lance. Lance said that if Dr. Brennan hadn't of started talking to him then he isn't sure what would have happened with his reevaluation."

Feeling like his head was going to explode, Hodgins said, "Daisy, I don't think you should be talking about those sessions. Those are supposed to be between Sweets and Dr. B and Booth. I'm pretty sure that Sweets shouldn't have told you about them and I'm really sure that you shouldn't be telling anyone else."

Frowning, Daisy said, "Lance only told me because he was nervous about how Agent Booth was handling it and when Lance is nervous about something he needs to talk to someone and since I am his significant other then he felt it was ok to talk to me about it."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "If I were you, I'd pretend that I didn't know about those sessions. If Booth and Dr. B find out that you know and that you're telling other people about it, well I'd hate to be in your shoes."

Scrunching her mouth, Daisy said, "I guess you're right."

Staring at the passing scenery, Daisy suddenly smiled and said, "Oh my God, I can't believe that we didn't know Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were married."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had never been so glad to be home. Booth had called Angela as soon as they had driven into D.C. and had told her that they were on the way to get Christine; but, Angela had insisted that they leave Christine with her over night. Brennan had thought that would be fine; so, Booth had told Angela that he planned to drive over early the next day to pick up his daughter.

As soon as they arrived at their house, Booth had hurried into house and up the stairs to the bathroom. Stripping off his shoes and clothes, Booth practically jumped into the shower and started to scrub his skin as hard and as long as he could stand it. After he had washed his hair for the fourth time, Booth started to hope that he had removed the skunk smell. He knew that Brennan had done her best to ignore the smell; but, the fact that she drove her car back with the windows open was enough evidence for Booth that even though he had not been sprayed directly by the skunk; he had been close enough to absorb the horrible odor.

Stepping out of the shower, Booth dried off and walked into the bedroom. Seeing Brennan sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him, Booth walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Ok, Bones," Booth said, "I need you to be honest with me. Do I still stink?"

Smiling, Brennan leaned against Booth and said, "No, you do not stink. You smell very nice."

Wary, Booth held his wrist up to his nose and breathed in deeply. Pleased that he didn't smell anything that he shouldn't Booth fell back on the bed and said, "Thank God. Remind me to keep my distance from Heckle and Jeckle from now on when we're in the field."

Leaning over Booth, Brennan put her left hand on his chest and asked, "Are you upset because I didn't want to tell anyone that we're married? You know we aren't legally married."

Looking at the concern on Brennan's face, Booth touched Brennan face and said, "Of course not. It's your life too; besides, technically, you're right, we aren't legally married. We don't have a marriage license. I know you did that for Pops and I'm really grateful, Bones. I am. You didn't have to go along with Pop's scheme; but, you did. I know you don't really believe in marriage; so, when you agreed to the private marriage ceremony at his retirement home you could have knocked me over with a feather."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Hank meant well and he knew we didn't have a marriage license; so, I'm pretty sure he knows it wasn't a legal marriage either. I think he was just trying to inspire us to actually commit to being married. He loves you and I know he's very religious. He wants us to marry before he dies."

Putting his arms around Brennan, Booth pulled her down next to him and said, "Bones, I know that you aren't comfortable with marriage. I get that. I don't want you do to anything that would have make you unhappy. As far as I'm concerned we're fine."

Closing her eyes, Brennan said, "But, you did tell the deputy that I was your wife."

Sighing, Booth said, "I was sick and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry. If I had thought about where I was and who I was with then I would have been more careful. It's just that it's been running in my mind ever since that minister did the marriage ceremony for us. By God's law we're married and you're my wife. By man's law, I'm not married to you and I'm just your boyfriend. It's just a lot to think about and keep straight."

Pushing herself up on to her right hand, Brennan leaned over Booth and said, "Booth, will you marry me? By man's law?"

Puzzled, Booth looked up at Brennan and said, "What?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Would you like me to get onto one of my knees and hold your hand and ask you?"

Sitting up, Booth said, "You're serious?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I'm serious."

Smiling, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and said, "In that case, yes, I want to marry you."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and said, "This is probably the strangest marriage proposal I've ever heard of. I'm naked sitting on a bed and my best girl just asked me to marry her."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Well, we aren't a traditional couple so why should we do something like a marriage proposal in a conventional manner?"

Putting his hands on both sides of her face, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan. Moving his hands down to her waist, Booth smiled and said, "You're right, we are unconventional and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you Temperance Brennan. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Oh I know, Booth. I do know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any comments?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Daisy hadn't wasted any time when she had got home telling her Lancelot that Booth had referred to Brennan as his wife.

Scrubbing her skin as hard as she could, Daisy yelled over the water pounding her from the shower head, "There he was talking to that deputy and then he says he's waiting for his wife to come and get him. He swears that he and Dr. Brennan aren't married; but, if that isn't true then why did he call her his wife?"

Staring at the shower curtain, Sweets said, "I don't know. If they are married then Booth has to make changes to his personnel file. As far as I know, he hasn't. Of course, I don't work in Human Resources; so, I guess it's possible. It's just that when Agents get married, I'm usually notified so I can make sure my records are up to date."

Standing still and thinking, Daisy said, "Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Agent Booth is old fashioned. Maybe he just thinks of Dr. Brennan as his wife."

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Sweets said, "I'll check with Human Resources Monday morning. They'll know."

Rubbing the soap on her skin as hard as possible, Daisy said, "If I don't get this skunk odor off of my skin I'm going to have to sleep on the couch. You won't be able to tolerate the smell."

Frowning, Sweets said, "Don't be ridiculous, Daisy. The smell won't bother me."

Leaning her head out of the shower, Daisy said, "If Agent Booth can't handle the smell then I know good and well you can't. He has some experience around decomposing bodies and you don't; so, if he can't tolerate the smell of a skunk then I assure you, you can't either."

Pouting, Sweets said, "Just because Booth can't do something doesn't mean I can't."

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "Remember that time that kid threw up next to us in the theater and then you threw up?"

Embarrassed, Sweets said, "OK, I get your point. Can we talk about something else, please?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth got up early enough to drive over to Angela and Hodgins' house to pick up Christine. He planned to stay only long enough to get his daughter and then drive her back home. It was Sunday and he planned to go to church after he took his daughter home.

Knocking on the door, Booth waited for Angela or Hodgins to answer the door. Not surprised, Booth found himself facing Angela when the door opened.

Smiling, Angela said, "Booth."

Expressionless, Booth said, "Angela."

Frowning, Angela said, "Ok, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I've come to get Christine before I go to church, Angela. I appreciate you taking care of her yesterday and last night."

Stepping back, Angela motioned for Booth to come in. Once he was through the doorway, Angela closed the door and then turned to Booth and put her arms around Booth.

"Congratulations, Booth. Jack told me that you and Brennan are married now. I'm a little mad that I wasn't invited to the wedding; but, knowing Brennan it must have been just the two of you and a justice of the peace."

Sighing, Booth reached up and pulled Angela's arms from him and said, "Angela, Bones and I aren't married."

Frowning, Angela said, "But Jack said he heard you call Brennan his wife when you were talking to some Sheriff's deputy. If you aren't married; then, why did you say that?"

Flicking his eyes up and then back to Angela's face, Booth said, "I was sick yesterday. I wasn't thinking too clearly when I was talking to the guy. I don't know why I called Bones my wife, I just did. We are not married."

Pursing her lips, Angela said, "You know if you are married I can find out."

Smiling, Booth said, "Feel free to look. I give you permission to look for a marriage license in any state you choose to look in. If you have time to waste like that then go right ahead. I'm telling you right now though that you won't find anything because it doesn't exist."

A little uncertain, Angela said, "You aren't lying to me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'm not lying to you."

Sighing, Angela said, "Alright. Christine is in Michael's bedroom. Let me go get her. I'll be right back."

Nodding his head, Booth stayed where he was.

After a few minutes, Angela returned carrying Christine and an overnight bag. Placing the baby in Booth's arms, Angela asked, "Are you planning on getting married?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Maybe. If Bones ever asks me then we'll get married. If she doesn't then we won't. Ok?"

Shaking her head, Angela said, "You two are the weirdest couple I know."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "And you and Hodgins are the weirdest couple I know; so, we're even."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth left, Angela walked into the den and said, "Ok skunk boy, he said they aren't married."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "He called Dr. B his wife. I know what I heard."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela said, "He said he was sick when he said it. You said he really was sick; so, maybe he's telling the truth."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "I don't know, Ange. Maybe he is telling the truth. Who knows? Those two protect their privacy like it's a state secret or something."

Smiling, Angela said, "It is a secret are far as they're concerned. Ok, Skunk boy, you still stink. Go take another bath. I put some Lava soap in the bathroom. Use that."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Lava soap? Are you nuts? I'm not putting Lava soap anywhere near my crown jewels."

Frowning, Angela tapped her foot and said, "Fine. Stink all you want. Just so you know, as long as you smell like a skunk you have to sleep in the guest bedroom and that means no hugs or kisses from me either not to mention no sex."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "Fine. What the hell. Who needs skin anyways?"

Smiling, Angela said, "There you go Jack. Way to keep positive."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think about this story so far?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. They've been very nice. Some have been very funny.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had gone into work the next day still feeling a little drained. He still had a headache; but, it was more annoying than painful. He had been working on his inevitable paper work when he heard a knock on his door and the door opened. Looking up, Booth saw Sweets enter his office.

Sighing, Booth put down the form he was working on and folded his arms across his chest, waiting.

Sweets, seeing Booth move his arms into a classic defensive gesture, sat down on the chair next Booth's desk and smiled.

"Agent Booth, Daisy told me something very interesting Saturday night and I think we need to discuss it."

Frowning, Booth glared at Sweets and said, "I'm not really interested in anything Daisy said to you, Sweets. She's a busy body like you are."

A little hurt, Sweets said, "I am not a busy body. I'm your therapist. You are my patient. I'm here out of concern about the recent changes in your life. I just want to make sure that they aren't causing you any undue distress. I worry that it may interfere with your job. If you're not handling the stress you're under properly, it could allow you to make mental mistakes that could get you killed."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You used to be my therapist. You're just my profiler now."

Smiling, Sweets said, "Ok, I was your therapist; but, you might want to keep in mind that I can easily change that. If I bring up my concerns about your mental health to our superiors then I'm sure that you would be forced to come to me for therapy again. I don't want to do that unless you make do it. I would rather handle any problems you and Dr. Brennan are having privately. No one else needs to know that you're consulting with me."

Uncrossing his arms, Booth leaned over his desk and put his clenched fists on top of the flat surface. "You'd blackmail me?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I'm not trying to blackmail you Agent Booth. I want to help you as a friend; but, if you force the issue then I will help you as your therapist."

"What do you want?" Booth asked with a chill in his voice.

Continuing to smile, Sweets said, "Daisy said that you're married to Dr. Brennan. If that's true then you'll have to report your marriage status change to Human Resources. I want to make sure that you're comfortable with your new marriage status and that Dr. Brennan and you will still be able to work together once she comes back to work from maternity leave."

Unclenching his hands, Booth leaned back in his chair and smiled, "As usual, Daisy doesn't have all of her facts right. Bones and I aren't married."

Frowning, Sweets said, "Daisy said that you called Dr. Brennan your wife when you were talking to some deputy on Saturday."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I was sick, Saturday. Daisy and Hodgins close encounter with a skunk made me sick. I've had a headache since Saturday afternoon. You try to think and talk coherently while sick to your stomach and your head is pounding. They're lucky I didn't shoot their asses for what they did."

Staring at Booth, Sweets said, "Don't you think that's a little over the top? You're always threatening to shoot people. Why do you do that? You have to know that makes people uncomfortable. It's almost childish."

His face becoming an emotionless mask, Booth said, "I learned a long time ago that the best way to make people leave me alone is to threaten to shoot them. I don't give a damn if you think it's childish or not. I work with geniuses. They know they're smarter than me and they think they can say or do anything they want around me. They don't care if I object to their behavior because I'm just some dumb cop that doesn't know the difference between RNA and DNA. If I let them, their disrespect for me would be overbearing and unbearable. As it is, I know that they respect threats to their personal safety. It's the only thing that seems to get their attention and the only thing that makes them at least acknowledge that there are borders that they shouldn't cross, at least, not with me."

A little surprised, Sweets said, "But you aren't a dumb cop. You have a college degree and you do work with geniuses. You can't be dumb and do either of those things."

Taping his right index finger on his desk, Booth said, "You're damn right I'm not dumb. Do you think Bones would ever be interested in someone who was really stupid? I'm dumb compared to her; but, then so is everyone else and that includes you by the way. Now, I've told you that I'm not married. Bones isn't married. When we do get married then I will inform the FBI that I am. We're through Dr. Sweets. You can go now."

Sighing, Sweets said, "I didn't come to you to make you mad, Agent Booth. I just want to make sure that you and Dr. Brennan are handling the changes you're going through in as healthy a way as possible. You both have gone through a lot in the last couple of years. Your lives have been like a rollercoaster. That kind of upheaval would be enough to bother people with normal backgrounds and strong support from family and we both know that you and Dr. Brennan do not have normal backgrounds and neither one of you have a family group that is as supportive as you both need."

Moving his hands to his knees, Booth sat forward in his chair and said, "Bones and I have stronger family support than you think, Sweets. It might not fit your idea of what a family is; but, Bones and I have a lot of family and we can rely on them when we need to. I have a lot of work to do. Are we done?"

Standing up, Sweets said, "I hope you consider me part of your family, Agent Booth. I know you don't have much family; but, I'm there for you if you ever need me to be."

Surprised, Booth said, "Sure Sweets. Thanks."

Oooooooooooo

Sweets is a pain in the tuckus; but, I guess he means well.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate each and every one of them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Brennan had been in the middle of bathing her daughter when she heard a knock on her front door. Exasperated, Brennan wrapped her baby in a dry towel and carried her to the front door. Opening the front door, Brennan found Angela standing on the front step with two bags in her hands.

Turning around, Brennan called over her shoulder, "I'm bathing Christine."

Seeing that her timing may have been a little off, Angela walked into the living room and put her packages onto the couch. Walking back to the front door, Angela closed the door and then followed Brennan into the kitchen.

Brennan had finished drying off Christine and was dressing her. Angela, smiling, walked over next to Brennan and said, "How have you been, Brennan? Christine is so adorable; she definitely has your eyes."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Actually, since most Caucasian babies are born with blue or gray eyes then it is difficult to really know what her eye color will eventually be. She could end up with Booth's brown eyes by the time she's had her first birthday. I would like her eye color to be the same as Booth's eye color; but, he would like Christine's eye color to stay the blue they are right now."

Smiling, Angela said, "Well, she has pretty blue eyes now and since Booth's eyes are that gorgeous brown then either way she'll have beautiful eyes."

Finishing dressing Christine, Brennan picked her up and carried her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Brennan waited for Angela to sit down next to her.

Staring at Brennan, Angela said, "Listen Sweetie, I have a question I want to ask you. I know you don't like people to beat around the bush; so, I'm just going to ask you. Are you and Booth married?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, we are not."

Looking at Christine, Angela said, "You do know that Booth calls you his wife, don't you? Jack heard him tell some Sheriff's deputy, on Saturday that he was waiting for his wife to come get him."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I am aware that he did that."

Frowning, Angela asked, "Why would he call you his wife when you aren't married?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Booth said that he was so sick from the skunk odor and that his headache was so bad that it was a miracle that he didn't say his mother was coming to get him. He told me that he had found it hard to concentrate when he was near Hodgins and Daisy when they were emitting such a strong smell. Booth said he has never felt so sick around a smell before and he found it very unsettling."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Yeah, well, I agree that they smelled bad or at least Jack did. He took so many showers Saturday and Sunday that I thought he was going to scrub his skin off. I had to wash Booth's clothes three times and I'm still not sure that they don't need it again."

Pointing at the bags on the couch, Angela continued, "I brought them back; but, if I was Booth, I think I'd just throw them away."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Booth already told me that he plans to throw the spare clothes away that Hodgins and Daisy borrowed from him. He told me that he could never wear them again without feeling sick."

Nodding her head, Angela smiled and then asked, "Are you and Booth going to get married?"

Looking at Christine sleeping her arms, Brennan said, "Someday, perhaps."

Smiling, Angela said, "Don't forget that I want to be your matron of honor at your wedding. I mean you don't have a sister; so, who better than your adopted sister?"

Looking at Angela and then Christine, Brennan asked, "Would you like to hold Christine?"

Nodding her head, Angela said, "You bet. I was hoping you'd let me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Booth arrived home, Booth found Brennan sitting in the living room, feeding Christine. Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down next to Brennan and put his right arm around her shoulders. Leaning over and kissing Brennan he then sat back to watch Christine eat.

Smiling, Brennan said, "How are you feeling this evening? Has your headache gone away yet?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Finally."

Staring at Booth, Brennan said, "I've been thinking about my marriage proposal to you."

Wary, Booth looked at his left hand and said, "Oh yeah?"

Leaning over and kissing Booth, Brennan said, "I think we should be married on St. Valentine's Day Massacre Day."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why that day? I thought you consider that day to be a made up holiday that was created by the candy manufacturers and the flower growers."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes; but, that day holds sentimental value to me."

Not understanding, Booth asked, "Because it's a day set aside for love?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No that day has personal sentimental value to me. It is the day that I feel that my best friend started to become my best friend again."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "I was mean to you and everyone else on that day. I was angry and I shouldn't have been taking out my anger on you and everyone else on that day; but, I did and I'm sorry."

Smiling, Brennan said, "And yet, on that day you also showed me that friends could hang out together and do something fun without any other expectations. You may have been angry and hurting; but, you spent the evening with me at the firing range and we had a lot of fun. You treated me as your friend and I hadn't realized how much I missed that until we were friends again. I missed you Booth. I really did and when we were having so much fun that evening I realized that it might be possible that you might be my best friend again someday and that made me very happy. When we get married, I want to get married on that day."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "Anything for my best friend, Bones."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N = What did you think of this story? This part of the story is going to stop here. I wrote most of it before the season finale and as we all know, in a few episodes from this time frame we had Brennan flee with Christine leaving Booth behind. I had planned to work this story around the ending making it a summer hiatus story; but, that plan went out the window with the season finale. I had to rethink my story line and I realized that when I do continue this story it will be to venture into more angst than I had originally intended. When I continue this story it will be done as a sequel so that those of you who do not like angst will have the option to stay away from it. It's title will be "The Smell of Death Part II". I promise you that the sequel will not be used to bash anyone except Agent Flynn. I really don't like him.

As you know I like fluff so I will be updating "Boots Booth" this summer so that option will be available for those of you who want some light entertainment while we wait for the new season of Bones to start up.

I am starting a three chapter story next titled "Seatbelts." It's something I wrote last January. Also just to give you a heads up; work is getting ready to be intense again; so, I may not post stories as often as I normally do. I'll try though. I still plan to update "Booths Diary" at least once a week.


End file.
